


Maybe its Destiny

by vg_wryatt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Fate, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Wins, Slow Burn, Superbaby, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt
Summary: Sometimes no matter how hard you try to not love someone you love them anyway, even when they have broken your heart. Even when you disappear on them for years, destiny seems to have it out for you and bring you two back together. Or at least that's what Kara Danvers tells herself after running into Lena Luthor again after 3 years.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	1. Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I had to write down and get out there is a bit everywhere so I apologize hopefully soon it will make sense.

Kara hated herself, she hated that she let Lena have so much control over her. She wanted to stop loving the woman but it seemed like they were always finding their way back to each other. Kara and Lena had a complicated history. They had dated for two years when they decided to call the relationship off. It was a mutual agreement it seemed that they were fighting more than actually dating. 

"You okay Kara?" Kara looked over at Alex who was in the kitchen cooking. 

"I am fine." Kara assure. 

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" Kara looked down. Alex wanted to beat Lena's ass after Kara and Lena went out after they break up and hooked up. After that hook-up Lena told Kara they could no longer be friends. "Kara get over her love she dating James now." 

"I know, and I will. I'll stop loving her one day." Kara told her sister with confidence. Kara and Alex laughed. Alex laughed because she knew her sister was lying, and Kara, on the other hand, laughed to hide her pain. 

Kara and Lena broke up six months ago, and hooked-up two months ago. Kara was just trying to get herself to forget Lena. That was the goal, she wanted to unlove Lena Luthor, maybe no unlove her but at least be able to move on. 

The following week Kara was so disappointed in herself. She was helping Lena, with some apartment hunting. After successfully finding an apartment she helped her move in.

"Thanks for the help. I really appreciate you, Kara." Kara smiled and looked at the floor. She knew that if anyone found out that she was with Lena, she would be murdered. More importantly, Alex would kill her if she found out. 

"Well, like told you, Lena. I am always here to help you when you need it." Kara had kept her promise. She showed up every time Lena needed even if Lena acted differently when her boyfriend, James, was around.


	2. New Life

_Kara and Lena had been broken up for four months, they have talked here and there to check up on each other but they never got together. They did still care about each other but Lena was the one that was always saying that she didn't love Kara any more that she only saw the blonde as a friend. When they saw each other they had a long conversation and made a choice on impulse. Kara always wanted a kid, Lena, on the other hand, did not want kids until she started dating Kara. Kara made her realized that she could be a good mother despite her past._

_Due to that, they found themselves together with an OGBYN doctor who did a procedure for them that day. The following day Kara and Lena returned and Kara was inseminated with an egg that had both hers and Lena's DNA. Everything for them went smoothly and after that, they went to get potstickers and talk about the possible future._

_A couple of weeks later James asked Lena out, "Kara I have to know are you pregnant cause if you are I won't be with James."_

_Kara smiled, her and Lena might be getting back together if she was pregnant. They had decided that if she was pregnant they would give themselves another shot, they thought it was the way of letting fate decided their future._

_Kara had downed four bottles of sweet tea. Lena and her sat anxiously on the bathroom floor as they waited for the timer to ring signaling the end of the three minutes. When the timer went off both women shot up. Kara not wanting to wait a second longer looked at the test and in that second her heart shattered, she was not pregnant. This also let her know that fate was telling them that they don't belong together._

_"You belong with him." Kara told Lena and left._

That day broke Kara's heart a little more than what it already was. She never really liked to think of that day that happened nearly three months ago. She wanted Lena to be happy, she wanted her to be okay so that they both could one day get back to being friends. Kara had left everything behind in National city, including her phone, so she ended up buying her self a new one. 

Star City was her home now and she was happy. "You lost?" Kara looked over to see a blonde with glasses. 

"Yeah I am looking for Star City hospital, I have an appointment there but I think I took a wrong turn. 

"Well I can show you where it is, I was actually headed there myself." The woman said. "I'm Felicity Smoak." 

"Kara Danvers." Kara walked with the woman and they made their way to the hospital. When they walked into the hospital Kara smiled when she saw that Felicity was instantly greeted by another blonde whose hair was a bit darker. 

"Sara this is Kara Danvers she has an appointment, help her out please, while I go look at the computer system and figure out what's wrong with it." 

"Sure," Sara said. "Follow me, Miss Danvers." Kara followed Sara. Sara left her with the receptionist and Kara thanked her. Kara spoke to the receptionist and let her know the name of the doctor she was to see. Kara waited for a while until she was called into a room. Once in the room, Kara waited for the Doctor to walk in.

"Sara?" Kara asked when she saw the woman she had met a couple of minutes ago. 

"Hey, Kara. I'm your doctor. Doctor Lance." Sara explained. "Doctor Sara Lance." 

When the appointment was almost over Kara was not thrilled with what Sara asked her. "I'm sure there's no possibility that I am pregnant! I'm gay." Kara apologized for yelling. 

"I'm sorry Kara. I just asked because we are required to ask every time a woman gets a physical. Plus if you are certain the pregnancy test that we ran with your urine sample will confirm it, and we will be able to find out why you have been feeling under the weather." Sara took the results that the nurse gave her and looked at Kara. 

"What's wrong?" Kara was worried by the look on Doctor Lance's face. 

"Kara the results say that you are pregnant. About 10 weeks." 

"That can't be. I took a pregnancy test it came out negative." Explained as she began to cry, as Sara pulled her into a hug. "I had accepted that the procedure failed and I wasn't going to have a kid." 

"Well, you are," Sara told her. "We can do an ultrasound if you want?" Kara gave Sara an okay. Sara did not leave to tell the nurse to bring the ultrasound machine until Kara stopped crying. She could tell the news was a huge shock to Kara.


	3. Surprise

Getting used to the idea of her being pregnant took Kara about a week. She, however, was not letting that stop her, she was trying to get her life more organized and get a job where her name wasn't in the headlines of articles, she wanted peace. After she and Lena broke up reporters had a field day and she did not want a repeat of that.

She was grateful that Felicity had set up an interview for her at a company, The woman she had met was starting to become her friend and Kara was not opposed to it. She had an interview with some mane named Oliver Queen to be a secretary. Which was a set back considering she was a published journalist. 

As she entered the company Kara sighed, her clothes still fit her but she was starting to feel a bit trapped in them, they were a bit snug. When she walked into Oliver Queen's office she smiled instantly when she saw a familiar blonde. "I'm sorry am I too early?" Kara asked. 

"Not at all, I just passed by to have lunch with Oliver," Felicity said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm doing good." Kara answered. Both blondes turned around to see Oliver and Sara walk in. "I think I should go you all seem like you're about to have an important meeting." Kara was about to make her way out but was stopped by Oliver. 

"The reason they are here is that the job is yours, Miss Danvers." Kara was shocked at the words that the tall man said. "When you sent in your resume I verified everything, you were Cat Grants personal assistant, after that you became a reporter, so what I don't understand is why would you go back down after being near the top?" 

"Oliver!" Sara said as she shot him a death glare. 

"No, it's okay," Kara told her doctor. "I left National City for personal reasons, but I desperately need a job any job because I just found out I am pregnant and I need to be able to provide for this child." That was it, that line made it true. She said it out loud she acknowledged that she was pregnant out loud, it was now very real to Kara. 

Oliver apologized for being rude and they invited her to have lunch with them. While having lunch they talked about Kara's schedule and after all the business they started talking about their lives. Kara learned that Felicity and Oliver were engaged and they had a son. Sara was single and apparently married to work. Kara shared a little about herself she mentioned her sister Alex and the fact that she was adopted. 

Sara and Kara walked out of the office building together. They were having small talk and Sara ended up offering Kara a ride home which Kara gladly accepted. 

~~~~

Sara made her way around the lounge. She needed coffee. She had been at the hospital since 4 in the morning because one of her patients ended up going into emergency labor. Sara sat on the couch and drank the black coffee. She had thirty minutes until her next appointment. 

"Found you." Sara looked up to see Felicity. "I'm here with Kara." 

"Is she okay?" Sara instantly laughed. 

"She is fine." Felicity assured her. "Wait do you have a crush one Kara." 

"No, I just care for her cause she is our friend. I've only known her for three months." Felicity laughed. Sara did have a crush. 

Sara gave up on having a break and followed Felicity to the room where Kara was. Sara walked in behind Felicity and was in awe. it had been three months since she met Kara, the woman was seven months pregnant now and Sara would be lying if she said she didn't find the woman beautiful. She, however, did not understand why Kara was here, she had an appointment a couple of days ago. 

"What happened?" Sara asked her.

"I fell and Felicity insisted I come in, although I am sure I am fine." 

"Good, Felicity made the right call." The room already had the ultrasound machine. She gently lifted Kara's shirt and put the gel on her stomach. Sara moved the ultrasound machine and found where the baby was. "You sure you don't want to find if you're having a boy or girl." 

"I'm sure." Sara smiled at the certainty in Kara's voice. Sara of course already knew what Kara was having but she would have to work her hardest to not let it spill. 


	4. National City Part 1

Lena smiled at the picture she was looking at. It was a picture of her and Kara. It was of them at National City's Pride. Lena had no idea why she had not deleted the photos. She kept them hidden on her phone where she knew that James couldn't see them. Lena missed spending time with Kara but when the pregnancy test was negative and James asked her out she knew that that had to be a sign from the universe. That maybe she and Kara weren't meant to be and when Kara told her to leave she was sure they just weren't meant to be. 

When Lena heard that Kara left National City she locked herself up in her apartment for two weeks and ignored the world. She went crazy because she tried calling Kara but her calls always got declined. Eventually, she stopped calling Kara, she gave up and started to take things serious with James, but Lena knew she'd be lying if she said she stopped loving Kara. She did not, but she did bury that part of her heart. It had been almost eight months since Kara left.

Lena was not looking forward to going to today's wedding but she had to go. James was friends with Alex and Maggie. So Lena was going to be there, it was still uncertain if Kara was going but Lena hoped that she did because that way she could ask Kara why the hell she left without saying goodbye.

Lena needed air, she was outside of the building sitting on the bench breathing in the fresh air. She had spotted Kara but she was with a woman. Lena could not bring herself to ask anything about Kara. 

"You okay?" Lena turned around to see the blonde she had been thinking about. 

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air." Lena answered. Lena took in Kara. The woman was different, she was happier than the last time she saw her, which was good because last time Kara was in tears asking why she wasn't enough for her. The memory of that just broke Lena's heart a little bit. Kara was glowing, her hair was down, and she really couldn't tell what Kara was wearing because Kara was wearing a huge dress coat that fell past her knees, and Kara had it zipped making it impossible to see her outfit completely. 

"How have you been?" Kara went straight for it and asked. 

"I have been okay." Lena did not say what she wanted to say. "What about you?" 

"Well, there's something I think you should know." Kara paused for a moment. She was going to talk but James came out looking for Lena and dragged her away. It was no secret that James did not trust when Kara and Lena were together without anyone else around. 

Lena hated that James dragged her away from Kara. "James was that really necessary?"

"Lena you know I don't like it when you two are alone." Lena did not argue with her boyfriend. She just gave in. 

At first, James was pure love with her. He would buy her flowers and take her out. After three months together he started deciding who Lena could talk to and who she couldn't. At first, she would fight him back but eventually, she gave up. Lena knew that whatever she got was Kara for not choosing Kara, the love of her life. Which might now be in love with some blonde that she learned was Sara Lance.


	5. National City Part 2

Kara was tired and confused, so many things had happened in the past twenty-four hours that she wasn't sure if she still wanted to return to National City. Kara knew she needed to be there because it was her sister's wedding and Alex would never forgive her if she missed the wedding. Kara let out a frustrated sigh. She had also gotten in a fight with Sara so she knew she would be sitting in this birthing class alone. 

Kara didn't know why but she automatically smiled when she saw Sara. "You're here?" She asked with so much relief. 

"I gave you my word that I would be here for you." Kara relaxed into Sara, and they both gave their full attention to the instructor. Kara never really understood why Sara did what she did. The woman would take time out of her hectic schedule to do this class with her once a week. Ever since they started coming to the class, Sara hasn't missed one. 

After two hours they were done with the class and in Kara's apartment cooking together. Kara enjoyed the time she spent with Sara, she got to let her guard down and feel vulnerable in a way she hadn't done in a long time. 

"Can we talk about what happened two days ago?" Sara did not want to sound pushy but she really wanted an answer.

"I am so sorry Sara." Kara apologized. "I have no idea what possessed me to do it. It's just you were in my bed-" 

"Kara I am not mad." Sara explained, "I just want to know did you kiss me because you like me or because you felt alone?" 

"I kissed you because I think you're amazing." Kar couldn't stop herself from blushing. "And because for the first time in a long time, I found myself liking a woman as a potential partner instead of just a friend." Kara did not think she was going to confess that but she did and she did not want to stop herself from speaking what she was feeling. "Sara I really like you, like really really like you and I hope that's okay." 

Sara leaned in a kissed Kara. "Good, cause I really like you too," Sara said when she pulled away from Kara. The rest of the afternoon they spend talking about if they were going to tell their friends about the relationship they started. Kara mentioned to Sara that she would be traveling to National City and her worries about going back and seeing Lena. Sara decided to go with her and Kara was thrilled. 

When Kara became friends with Sara she knew it was going to be different. She felt a connection with her, unlike the one she felt with Felicity. As the two grew closer Kara could not help but have the small crush she had, she just never thought she would tell Sara or have a relationship with her. 

~~~~

Kara struggled to walk, she was huge. She hated how fat she was but she knew it was only because she was going to pop any day now. Kara was thankful that Sara was with her in National City, but Kara knew that she had to keep her stomach hidden. Which she did, she brought a coat that she would wear to Alex and Maggie's wedding. Kara knew she would only be telling her family she was pregnant. 

"You okay love?" Kara nodded at Sara. They were five minutes away from Alex's apartment. When she called Alex to tell her that she was going to the wedding Alex told her that their mom and dad would be there expecting her. 

As they walked up to the apartment Kara sighed. There was no going back, once she walked in that door her family would know she was pregnant and she would have to explain to them what happened. Kara knocked on the door. 

"Kara!" Maggie nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms around Kara. "We've missed you." 

"I've missed you guys too." Kara smiled as she let go of Maggie and walked into the apartment and was greeted but hugs from Alex. Jeremiah, and Eliza. 

"When did this happened?" Eliza asked as she fully opened the coat that Kara was wearing to reveal her stomach. 

"It's a long story," Kara answered. "But first I want you guys to meet my girlfriend Sara Lance." Kara watch as everyone greeted and hugged Sara. 

They moved themselves to the living room and all caught up. Kara explained everything to her family and they all agreed that they would not mention anything to Lena until Kara had a chance to speak with her.

When the wedding day came Kara tried to talk to Lena but did not get to tell her what she wanted because James dragged the woman away. Kara knew she has to try again and talk to Lena. She was going to have her baby any day and she wanted to let Lena know. 

"Lena, I need to talk to you please alone." At this point, Kara did not care that Lena was talking with James or that James disliked her she just wanted to tell Lena the news. 

"I'm sorry Kara I can't." Kara watched with tear-filled eyes as Lena walked away from her. Leaving her and James alone. 

"Kara, I think it's best you leave my girlfriend alone," James told Kara in a threatening voice. "because if you don't I will tell everyone who you really are. Don't forget your cousin Clarke hired me to find you and when you asked me no tell him I didn't. All that can change with once phonecall and Clarke will know where you are." Kara did not answer. She had forgotten that James was the only one who truly knew who she was, he knew that girl she was before she became Kara Danvers, the girl she was before the Danvers family took her in after her parents died. 

"You win," Kara stated defeated and watch as James walked away to find Lena. She took a moment to compose herself, what James told her had really upset her and she was not feeling well. Kara placed her hand on the wall to try and keep her balance. Before she could shout for anyone to help she could see Sara making her way towards her. 

"Kara, what is wrong?" Sara held onto her girlfriend to help her regain balance. 

"Something is wrong I think I am bleeding." Sara examined Kara in a hurry, she knew that is Kara was, in fact, bleed it was bad news. Kara was not bleeding; her water had broken. 

"Kara, I am going to take you to the hospital," Sara told her. "Can you tell me if you are contacting yet?" 

"I don't-" Kara did not get to finish that sentence. 

"That's a yes." Sara said as she helped Kara steady herself. They did not have a car so Sara had to go and find Kara's parents who drove there. "I will be right back just keep breathing my love." Sara ran inside and found Eliza and Jeremiah who with no trouble let Sara take the car. 

~~~~

Sara smiled and placed a kiss on Kara's forehead, she was proud of Kara for being so strong and pushing the baby out. They had not talked about it but Sara was there when for the whole labor. She even cut the umbilical cord when the baby was born. Sara smiled, the baby was beautiful. Sara placed the wrapped baby in Kara's arms.

"She's beautiful Kara." Sara watched as Kara placed a kiss on the baby's head. They sat there for a while and stared in awe at the little girl. 

"They want to meet her, go." Sara smiled and took the little girl back. Vistors were not going to be allowed in due to it being late and pasted visiting hours but Kara wanted them to meet her so Sara would be walking with the baby to the waiting room to let them meet her. Sara would also be spending the night with Kara in the hospital so she and Kara already had a hospital bracelet that's barcode matched the baby's. "Sara you know her name already." Sara gave Kara a gentle nod, this part they had talked about. 

Sara walked into the family waiting area and found Maggie, Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah. She watched as everyone got closer to her. 

"You guys." Sara said, "Meet Hayden Eliza Alura Danvers-Lance." Sara knew she and Kara had only been together for a little while, but she had been crushing one Kara for a long time. She also was with Kara throughout her pregnancy and joked before about letting Kara use her last time. Kara was a bit hesitant but whatever Kara went through tonight it made her want to give the baby her last name as well and Sara could not be more thrilled about it. She knew in her heart that she had found the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her days with. 


	6. Charades

_Kara hated it when her parents left. It meant that she was to be alone in the house with no company. Of course, sometimes her cousin Clarke would come over and spend time with her but he was four years older than her and he no longer had an interest in her. He always talked about having better things to do with his friends._

_"You promise you will be back before my birthday?" Twelve-year-old Kara asked, she was supposed to be going with her parents on this trip but she had a slight fever and her mother insisted she should stay and rest._

_"Yes," her mother answered. "We will see you soon. Plus we will never miss your thirteen birthday. Plus your father and I are excited to introduce you to society." Kara smiled at her mother's words. She had not been seen in public since she was a baby. Her family was one of the richest in Metropolis along with the Luthor family._

_Kara remembered when her family did Clarke's thirty birthday party, the media covered was crazy. Kara avoided the cameras, she knew her parents wanted her to have a sense of a normal life. It was an El family tradition that when they turned thirteen they would be introduced to society._

_"Mom, Dad why do I have to be introduced to society?"_

_"Because one day you will take over El-Corporation." Her father explained. Kara smiled, she knew her parents wanted her to be in charge of the company in the future. She also knew that her uncle hoped her cousin would be the one to be the CEO of their family corporation but her father was set on it being her when she was to turn 18._

_Two days later her parents were reported dead, there was a bomb on their plan. There were no survivors. Kara was left in the custody of her Aunt Astra but Astra had other plans._

_"I don't wanna go." Kara cried to her aunt, refusing to let her go._

_"Little one I know," Astra said trying to remain calm. "But if what I suspect is true you will never be safe with me. I promise one day you will understand until then Kara Zor-El died on that plane. You are now Kara Danvers, I love you little one."_

_"I love you." Kara sobbed and let go of her aunt._

_"Promise me, you will never tell anyone who you really are. Your life depends on you not being found until the truth is revealed."_

_"I promise. I won't tell anyone." Kara assured her aunt and let herself be taken from Metropolis. Kara never told anyone where she came from, the only ones that knew her true identity were her adoptive family._

_A year later it was reported that her Aunt Astra died in a mysterious car crash, and the company her father and mother worked so hard for was now being by her uncle Jor-El. Kara knew that after him, Clarke would take over but she knew she could not tell anyone who she was she had made a promise not just to Astra but to her adoptive family._

_~~~~_

Kara was exhausted, she had only been a mother for three months and was still shocked at how much sleep she and Sara were losing. Hayden woke them up every three hours. At first, Kara tried to do it alone, Sara would check up on her in the mornings, eventually, Sara convinced Kara to move in with her. 

When Kara moved in it was easier on her, she had help and didn't feel so alone. She and Sara found a way to balance their life out, Kara was on maternity leave and Sara was still at work. It took them three months to get into a routine where they were both getting at least seven hours of sleep. 

"I'll get it!" Kara shouted to Sara who was in their room changing Hayden into a new outfit because the last one was stained with throwup. Kara opened the door saw a woman who seemed vaguely familiar. "Can I help you?" 

"I'm looking for my sister, but I'm guessing I have the wrong apartment." Kara was going to ask for more information when her attention was taken by Sara and Hayden. 

"Laurel!" Kara watched as Sara got excited and rushed to the door. "Kara this is my older sister Laurel. Laurel, this is my girlfriend Kara." 

They let Laurel into the apartment and introduced her to Hayden, Laurel instantly fell in love with the little girl. They spend the day together cooking and cleaning. Kara learned that Laurel was a lawyer. 

"How are your cases going?" Sara asked her sister. 

"It's going well but I have a client that wants to see if he can break his dead brother's will." 

"He can't?" Kara asked confused. 

"He can yes because technically all the beneficiaries are presumed dead, but there is a clause that states that there need to be proof of death for all the primary beneficiaries. From what I know there the body of his niece was never found."Laurel explained. "He has to wait one more year before the judge can consider his wish." 

"What if the girl was alive?" Sara joked. 

"Well, according to the will, she would own everything," Laurel told them. "Let me tell you this girl would be filthy rich." 

Kara smiled, she did not tell anyone it was her birthday, but for some reason, Sara found out. Sara threw her a surprise birthday party. Her family had driven to Star City to celebrate. 

Kara smiled and watched as everyone was preparing for the game night after the celebration they had just had. They were about to play charades. Everyone had gone but Kara and Sara. Kara was the one that was going to guess and Sara was the one acting it out. 

Kara paid close attention to Sara who was going point at her. 

"Me?" Kara said. "Uhhh will I??" Kara looked confused but kept guessing. When her sister yelled time Kara groaned. She hated losing. "No fair." 

"Turn around." Alex told her and she did. 

"Sara?" Kara questioned. 

"What do you say?" Sara asked on one knee. "Kara, will you marry me?" 

"Yes." Kara answered and got down to Sara's level and kissed her. She was engaged. 


	7. Choices

_Kara smiled as she read the note that told her that she would be seeing Lena tonight at her apartment. She was celebrating her anniversary with Lena. She wanted to make the day special, she had been running around all day trying to figure out how she was going to pull off what she wanted without someone finding out, well more precisely with the media finding out. Her girlfriend Lena Luthor lived in the eye of the media but they had been keeping their relationship out of the media's eye since it began. Kara did not mind after all these years she was still paranoid that someone might know who she used to be. However, she also knew that that was impossible because every year on her birthday her cousin, and uncle would hold a public memorial service, and use it as a fundraiser for different non-profit organizations. Last year however things got complicated when people were starting to question if she, Kara Zor-El. was really died._

_"Excuse me?" Kara was pulled out of her own thoughts and turned around to see a tall man._

_"Yes?"_

_"I am looking for Kara Danvers."_

_"Can I ask who asking for her?" Kara decided to be cautious, she did not know this man, but then again she was a reporter people sometimes would look for her to ask to publish a story._

_"My name is James Olsen, I need to talk to her about her family." Kara felt her heart sink. Her mind instantly went to Alex, was Alex hurt? Kara told the man that she now knew was James Olsen to follow her. She made her way to an empty office._

_"I'm Kara Danvers, is my family okay?" Kara waited for the response every second her heart began to beat harder._

_"Your family is fine Miss Danvers," James said. "Let me tell you who I am. Like I said my name is James Olsen. I am a private investigator and a close friend that was hired by your older cousin Clarke. It came to his attention a couple of months ago that you might be alive. He hired me to investigate and find you. He also wanted me to give you this." Kara took a second to process all the words that were told to her. Clarke thought she was alive and send someone to figure out the truth, she did not know if she was happy or sad about it. Kara read the papers that she took from James. The papers were stating that she was alive and that she wanted to give up any claim that she had on El-Corporation._

_"I won't sign this." Kara stated._

_"I understand, I do have to report to Clarke that you are alive, however, I imagine he is going to want to talk to you."_

_"Please don't," Kara hated how desperate she sounded. "James I can tell that you are a good man. I know you care for Clarke he used to talk to me about you all the time, about how you two were great friends. I am begging you please don't tell anyone that I am alive. I don't want anything to do the company." Kara could tell that James was not convinced. "Think about it, if I stay dead I Clarke will never have to worry about the company. Your friend can keep what he wants. What my uncle wants him to have."_

_"Okay. I won't tell him, under one condition?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"You show me around the city." Kara agreed but told him that she would another day. She didn't like this James guy much, but she knew she needed to be nice to him because he could tell her family she was alive and not dead. That was something Kara didn't want._

_When Kara got to her apartment she was in awe at the apartment filled with roses. Lena had made potstickers for scratch for Kara._

_"You truly do love me?" Kara asked with tears if joy._

_"Of course I do," Lena answered as she grabbed Kara's waisted and pulled her into a kiss. When she pulled away she spoke again. "Shall we eat."_

_After an hour od conversation, Kara went to the door and let in her friend. Leslie Willis who was going to be tattooing her and Lena. "You've always said you wanted a tattoo I figured why not get one today together." Kara smiled when Lena gave in and nodded. That night Lena got a dopamine molecule tattooed on her back on her right shoulder. She never told Kara why she chose that but she knew that one day she would explain her reasoning. Kara ended up getting the quote love conquers all on her rib cage._

_~~~~_

The wedding date was set, Kara would be getting married in three months. She was thrilled, but she also knew that before she did get married she had to fix somethings. She wanted to set her life straight, she no longer wanted to be scared that James could ruin her life at any moment. Kara wanted Lena to be free. She wanted the girl to know she had no reason to stay with James. Lena did not know the full situation but she knew that it was something important.

Kara had a conversation with Laurel a couple of weeks ago. When Kara came clean about being Kara Zor-El with Laurel, Laurel agreed to help her and be her lawyer. Kara was going to fight for her father's company. The only condition that Laurel put was that Kara had to tell Sara the whole truth. 

When Sara got home Kara greeted her happily and handed her a crying Hayden. "She wants you." Kara said over the crying baby. 

"Hi, princess." Sara said with a smile as she kissed Hayden. Sara chuckled a little when Hayden stopped crying. "You okay?" 

"Yes," Kara said. "Actually no." She corrected. "I need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" Sara asked a bit concerned. Kara was never serious the only other time her fiance had been serious with her was when they were talking about who would take whose last name, which they did not make any decisions on. 

"You remember that case your sister was talking to us when I first met her?" 

"Yeah," Sara was a bit confused as to why Kara was bringing it up. "The family that owns El-Corporation. With that girl who went missing years ago and they couldn't find her. Also, the corporation that going in the trash for being anti LGBT?" Kara knew that everything that Sara was saying was true. When she decided to stop being dead to her biological family Kara started looking into what her uncle had done with the company and he had run it to the ground. He pulled out of agreements her father made and pushed the company towards a section of conservative views. 

"Yeah, that one." Kara took a second to think about how exactly she was going to say what she was going to say. "That company wasn't like that. When it began it was meant to be a force of good to help the community around it." 

"How would you know that?" 

"I know this because I was there when the company began. When my parents built it." Kara watched Sara go through many emotions at once and land in confusion. 

"What do you mean?"

"I am Kara Zor-El." Kara continued to explain. "The day that my parents died I was not on the plane. They left home with my Aunt Astra because I had a fever. When my aunt found out about the explosion the next morning she took me out of Metropolis and into National City. She made me promise to never tell anyone until she came back. She never did because she died. All I knew was that my aunt thought my parents were murdered." 

Sara hugged Kara when she saw the girl begin to cry. Kara had just given her a lot of information but she also knew that the girl was in a pain she never understood. Both her parents were happy and alive, and while yes Kara had her adopted parents who she loved with all her heart, Sara knew losing her biological parents broke the girl. 

"Why are we talking about this now.?"

"I want the world to know and I also just want to finally be free," Kara explained. "I don't want to have to worry about having someone finding out I am her and them having some power over me. I have spoken to your sister and she had agreed to help me with any legal troubles." 

They spent the rest of the night talking and agreed that they would leave together for Metropolis and face whatever would come Kara's way together. 


	8. Here We go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yall. I want to make this clear because I have been cussed at and insulted. Like I said this is a Kara and Lena fanfiction, it is just a slow burn and a story so please don't be rude about a story, go ahead voice your opinion I respect that but please there is no need to insult me. Thank you.

Kara had gotten married six months ago and she still could not believe it. Her daughter would be turning one soon. She and Sara were happy they had talked about having a child together and Sara being the one to carry the child. They, however, wanted to wait until Hayden was at least one and a half that way Hayden would be two when the second child was born. Kara smiled at the thought of another kid, she would like that. Going from being an only child to having a sister was a blessing to Kara. However, they wanted a child and they decided there was no harm in trying sooner if they decided. 

"Ready Kara?" Kara looked at the Laurel who had just finished saying a few words to the world. They were holding a press conference. Kara would be revealing herself to the world and her cousin and uncle were not thrilled. When they found out that she was still alive Clarke tried to convince her to give up her claim on the company. His argument was that she didn't know how to run a company also they were convinced she was lying. After a DNA test, they finally believed her but still, they wanted to keep their company as theirs. 

"Of course," Kara said as she walked up the stage. When she reached the podium Kara took a good look at the crowd. She was looking for her wife and daughter, Kara spotted them in the front row. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Hello Metropolis, this press conference is held almost every year. It's meant to answer the publics' questions about where the company is headed and to show the good intentions that the company has. I know the public is used to this being led by Clarke but I believed it was time for the world to know the truth, my name is Kara Danvers-Lance, it uses to be Kara Zor-El. I am the little girl that mostly everyone believed I was dead. Truth be told that after my parts died my guardian thought it would be better for me to grow up away from the chaos it brought." 

"Will you change the organizations the company associates with?" A reporter asked. 

"Yes, a couple of the places we donate money to have been changed. Donations have been made to LGBT scholarship, orphanages, and to some school for art programs." Kara was proud of herself at how calmly she answered the questions. She had been practicing with Sara all last week. Kara answered a couple more questions. After her last question, Kara left the company to meet up with her uncle and cousin. Sara agreed to meet her back at the hotel so they could leave after to Star City. 

Kara hated that she was arguing with her Clarke again. They had been bumping heads since she revealed that she was alive. She wanted to have peace with them but she knew that wasn't possible. Kara had agreed to let them be a part of the company but every choice they made had to run but her. 

"That's final." Kara nearly screamed as she made her way out of the office. As Kara rushed out she ran into someone. When Kara looked up she was shocked to see those familiar grey eyes. 

"Kara?" Lena whispered afraid if she spoke any louder the girl in front of her would disappear. 

"You're free." Kara simply said to Lena and ran away. Kara ran out of the building and into her car. She drove off as quickly as she could to the hotel room. 

~~~~

It took a second for Kara's eyes to adjust, and for her mind to remember what had happened. It was all so blurry in her mind. She and Sara were driving, and they were talking about the possibility of Kara being pregnant. Yes, they had talked about waiting but it was a possibility when they both got checked it was more probable for Kara to carry a baby to term than Sara. Also, Sara thought it would be better if Kara carried the baby because Sara was always on her feet at work. 

"Sara!" Kara said as she looked around. Kara looked at herself and noticed that she had some scratches. She looked at her arm more carefully and noticed and IV, just like if her mind registered it all the noises flooded in. The monitor that was keeping track of her vitals, and the footsteps passing by. Kara managed to get out of the room and made her way to find someone. When she's found someone she found a nurse.

"Ma'am you need to stay in bed."

"My daughter and my wife," Kara groaned. "Where are they?" 

"Let's get you back to your room and I will get you the information." Kara agreed. She just wanted information because all she could think was that they were dead, she did not remember what happened but she was in the hospital and she knew that it could not be a good sign. 

"What happened?" Kara questioned again as she sat down. 

"You were in a car accident." The blonde told her. "Your daughter is okay, she was not harmed in any way. She is with her a Laurel Lance." Hearing Laurel's name gave her some relief. 

"What about my wife?" 

"I am sorry, your wife was dead when she arrived." After that, all the words spoken to Kara were foreign it was as if the doctor was speaking another language. Kara's attention was brought up when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked up to see Laurel. Kara stood up and hugged the woman. She knew Laurel was in pain as well. 

"Thank you for coming and being with Hayden." 

"Anything for my niece." Kara sobbed. She had lost her wife.

"Laurel I wanna go home." She cried. 

"As soon as you are safe to travel we will leave." Laurel assured the crying woman. She had been in the hospital for two days. She had her time to cry about what happened she knew now it was time for her sister in law to cry. Laurel knew Sara would want her to take care of Kara and that's exactly what Laurel was going to do.


End file.
